


Unmasked

by JesiJess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesiJess/pseuds/JesiJess
Summary: A simple one shot I thought up in bed, decide to write it out.Nothing really romantic but I always HC they like one another so--- Yea. Take the hints as you like!Enjoy~
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Unmasked

Spy knew it would be any moment now, they would come in and start the long exhausting hours of torture in hopes to wiggle information out of him. Spy knew they would get nothing, he was a professional after all! A professional that made a very rookie mistake and was now here, waiting to practically die. Not that Spy minded dying, at least that is what he was trying to tell himself to calm his nerves. He knew if he even told them anything, they'd kill him either way, so might as well respect the contract and die with some honor.

Spy was so deep in thought he didn't even realize the door opened and a man in a jumpsuit walked past, heading to the corner with the camera. Must be the maintenance to make sure the camera is keeping a good eye on Spy, making the Frenchman tsk at his hopes to even try and escape.

He kept his face to the ground and let despair sink in, this really was the end. The worker only took a moment to do what was needed before heading back out. Or that's what Spy thought until a strong and warm arm was around his shoulders and an all too familiar accent was in his ears, low and quiet, "How ya doin mate? Sorry I'm late." 

Spy tensed up and turned his head to actually look at the worker only to see it was in fact Mundy looking aright back at him with a stupid ass grin. It was so odd seeming him without his typical hat and aviators covering him up.

"Que se passe-t-il!?" Spy harshly whispered as he wiggled a bit, "How!?"

"We don't have time for questions, I snagged you an extra maintenance uniform, change quickly and let's get out of here."

"Alright well cut me loose bushman!" 

"There is only one problem, and I know I'll have to do this while you are still tied up."

"What?" Spy hissed at the other, "Just hurry before we get caught!"

Sniper put his hand a bit into the front of Spy's shirt before he started to push up, removing the balaclava. Spy instantly started to panic and wiggle around hard, "Sniper don't' you dare!" His french accent lay heavier with the panic.

"Mate there is no way we'll sneak out with you wearing the thing! Just take it off and put it back on once we leave!" Sniper's hand was over Spy's mouth now, stopping when he felt teeth dig hard into his pinky. Sniper sighed, "Come on Spy we don't have time for this..."

Spy clinched a bit harder before letting go, Sniper removing the rest of the balaclava then cutting the ropes as he shoved the balaclava into the jumpsuit, "Hurry up, we waisted too much time."

Spy jumped out of his seat and was quick to get out his suit, cursing about having to leave the expensive thing behind but was in the maintenance outfit in under a minute, taking something from the inside of his vest coat and slipping it into the maintenance outfit. The two then heading out quickly and closed the door behind them. No one was around, Spy knew there were two guards before but didn't think of what Sniper did to get rid of them. 

Spy was quiet as they talked and walked, "How the hell did you even get in here?"

"There was a small opening, I saw my chance and took it." Sniper glanced to finally get a real good look at Spy's face while he could, black hair with a bit of silver, defined cheekbones and jawline, hell even that five o' clock shadow was complimenting him well. Sniper looked ahead, "To the right." 

They both turned, now going past people who paid them no mind whatsoever, besides maybe one or two who would take a peek at Spy's face for the obvious reason, it was attractive.

"What I should really ask is why you're saving me. I am not stupid, Mann Co. sent you here to kill me before I spilled anything."

Sniper rolled his eyes, "Well you're not wrong, but I saw an opportunity to save your sorry ass so I did. Just be grateful."

"You know this isn't going to be easy when we get back either? Will be lucky if they don't kill us both." Spy gritted his teeth.

Sniper just shrugged, "I'd rather die saving a teammate then live knowing I killed one."

After a few more turns they were out the building, then through a maintenance door of the perimeter before they both sprinted off into the nearby woods and out of sight. By now they must have found Spy was gone but it would be too late for them to find him.

After a good thirty minutes of running they both stopped to breath. Sniper leaning against a tree while Spy was leaned over with his hands on his knees, neither having talked anymore except maybe to warn of a low hanging branch or fallen log.

Sniper could only see Spy's back, watching the other lean down more before Spy was sitting on the ground and had his hands on his face. Sniper was confused by this until he heard the fear in Spy's voice, "Oh gods they saw me- My face! They saw-" He started to panic more, his words turning french as he trembled.

Sniper sighed, glancing down at the bruising marks in his pinky then to Spy before pulling out the balaclava and walking up behind the other, leaning down so they were at a similar level, "Mate, put your hands down." 

Spy didn't seem to even hear, and continued on as if Sniper wasn't even there.

Instead Sniper reached around and grabbed Spy's wrist together the best he could, pulling them down before shoving the balaclava on, be it rather crooked. Spy was completely still from the action as Sniper let go but made sure to try to adjust it a bit before giving up, sitting and letting his legs stretch out on either side of Spy, "There."

Spy was real tense, but then his shoulders started to drop as he adjusted it properly and stuffed the bottom into his shirt. He then turned a bit to face Sniper wide eyed, "Why-"

Sniper shrugged, "I get it, shit becomes a part of you once you wear it so long, you feel wrong without it." He tapped the side of his face, "Can't wait to get back to my van so I can get my hat and glasses." He chuckled.

Spy looked down at the ground, frowning but nodded slowly, still obviously shaken.

"You know what you need mate?" Sniper smirked, this only made Spy groan but not answer, "A hug! Always made me feel better."

"What- No! I do not-" But before Spy could further protest Sniper had put his arms around Spy and pulled him in close, holding Spy there and refusing to let go.

Spy wiggled, cursed, and tried to push away, but he felt weak not to mention dead tired from all the events today. He just couldn't if he wanted to, and his fight or flight reflexes weren't kicking in because it was just... Well A hug. Eventually Spy calmed down and was limp against his teammate, "You can't be serious right now." Spy grumbled.

"Completely am." He patted Spy before rubbing his hand along Spy's arm comfortingly, "I wasn't about to sit there and let you stay in a panic! Gotta admit this was a good distraction!" He started to laugh. 

Spy could feel his face heat up as he then pushed as hard as he could against the other, making Sniper go back a bit but still laugh, "Stupid bushman- How-" He then looked past and could see the faint lights in the distance, flash lights? Didn't want to find out. "We must leave, now!" 

They both shot back up and were running once more. It was a good distance but they made it to a road side where Sniper's van was parked, both hoping in, Sniper putting his keys in the ignition and his foot down on the pedal, speeding off. Once they had driven to a good point, be it in silence, Sniper broke it, "You want to change? I sure as hell don't want to be in these itchy clothes anymore."

"Please." 

Sniper pulled the van over and they both climbed out, walking into the living part of the van. Sniper then grabbed some clothes from his small dresser compartment and threw a red dress shirt and slacks to Spy, "Might be a bit big on ya but will be better than this." 

Sniper pulled a shirt out for himself, along with some worn jeans. Again silence, and while Sniper didn't mind the quiet, something was eating him up, "Answer me this mate." He was hesitant to ask but still did, "How the hell did you get caught?"

Spy stayed quiet, his back once again to Sniper, at first Sniper figured he wasn't going to answer, but Spy did once he finished buttoning up his shirt, "I let my confidence get the best of me and underestimated them. A poor mistake that has cost me." He then walked out the van without another word, leaving Sniper to finish alone.

Spy breathed in the fresh air, looking up to the clear sky and admiring the stars.

It only took a moment for Sniper to be standing next to him looking up too, his signature hat and glasses back on his face, "Smoke?" Holding out a cigarette and lighter.

"I didn't know you smoked." Spy took them.

"I don't, often. Figured you could use one."

Spy took a long drag of the cigarette before heading back into the passenger seat, "Let's just go face the music."

Sniper locked his door then climbed in, starting the van back up to head to Red's Base.

  
  


\---------------------------

Miss Pauling had a serious look as she stared at them both, "I see you brought back more than intended Sniper."

Her eyes stuck to Sniper who just nodded, "Yes Mam." 

Then to Spy, "And you really did not say a word?"

"They didn't even get to start with me." Spy kept a cool face like he knew he'd be okay. 

Miss Pauling sighed as she held up the floppy disk, "Well you both did outstanding for the mission despite what happened." Her smile returning after what felt like years, "Job well done, go get some rest."

Both men turned to leave but Miss Pauling spoke up before they could, "Oh Spy, if this happens again, don't expect a rescue."

"Of course."

"And Sniper, failing to follow orders will land you in with him. Good night." Her dark and serious tone lit up with the good night.

"Gotcha." Both men left the office. 

Once they made it back to their base, Spy stopped Sniper, "I'll give you your clothes back in the morning." He then turned on his heel, clearing his throat, "Thank you." Quickly making his way to his room.

Sniper just smiled, adjusting his glasses before heading out for his van. All in all, good mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, there won't be more to this! Just something I wanted to get out once I thought about it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reader! :^) <3


End file.
